Revealing the Past
by Dynera
Summary: After Kiba's birthday party, Sasuke's becomes more and more melancholic. What happened in the past? And what are Itachi's and Naruto's parts in this? YAOI, HET, INCEST, NONCON...Sas!Uke ...DISCONTINUED!
1. Prologue

Okay, this is my second fanfic, and it's going to continue. Again, in the main role is Sasuke, and again, it's yaoi. Deal with it.

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: None of these are mine. These belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**Summary : After an accident at Kiba's birthday, Sasuke turns more and more melancholic. What is his secret, and how Itachi and Naruto affect to this all?**

**Pairings: NejiSasu, ItaSasu, SasuNaru (NaruSaku, TenLee, KibaHina, ShikaIno, maybe KakaIru)**

**Warning: Lots of. YAOI, IN-CEST, RAPE (in-the-'future'), non-con, het (it's evil), asshole!Naruto, Sas!UKE**

* * *

" Okay Neji, it's your turn. Truth or dare?"

" Truth."

" Have you ever had dreams about Tenten? "

" Well, yes, but it's not your concern what kind of dreams." Neji rolled his eyes.

" Oooh, I knew it! You should be happy now Tenten!" Sakura winked to said girl with a smirk.

They were all there, the same old group together, excluding Shino, who didn't like parties and Lee, who had lost a bet to Neji, and was running 600 laps around the village. It was Kiba's birthday, and he had made up a huge party at local bar. He was the last who turned 18 ,and everybody were a little or little more drunk by now, because Kiba wanted to treat them liquor all the time.() Dancing and talking had changed in to truth or dare, and everyone, including Sasuke and Neji, were having tons of fun.

Neji turned the bottle again. It pointed towards Sasuke.

" Well well Uchiha, it's finally your turn. Truth or dare?"

" Hmm…Dare." Raven-haired ANBU replied. Neji smirked evilly.

" See that green-haired guy there, and his boyfriend? I dare you to go and ask them to dance with you. Not just asking, you'll have to _dance _with _both_ of them."

Everybody turned to Sasuke, same "We-know-that-you-are-straight-as-a-stick-BUT" look in their eyes. The girls looked shocked when Sasuke stretched lazily and walked to the place where Neji pointed. He sat on the green-haired man's lap and purred sensually.

"Would the pretty boy like to dance?" he asked with a mock-innocence, enjoying the surprised look in his eyes. The other one, guy with light blue hair stood up.

"Keep your hands off my Yuki, can't you see that he isn't free?" he snapped.

" No need to panic, I was going to ask you too." Sasuke replied.

" Well, we're busy now, go get some another-"

" Aw, come on Ryo-chan, look at him! I know you want him too.." Yuki said and wrapped an arm around Sasuke's shoulders.

" It's only one dance, hun, why can't you come too? Please?" he whined.

Ryo gulped and sighed in defeat. "Well I…guess. Very well then, let's go."

At the same time, others watched the whole time what Sasuke was doing. This was unusual, the avenger they knew, wouldn't do something like that, especially to strangers. Maybe sake was having too much power? Oh well, forget about that and watch the show. When the trio entered dance floor, Naruto asked DJ to put on some hot music. DJ obeyed and soon pretty dynamic but sexy music filled the small pub.

Sasuke smiled to himself, and started to move his hips in the rhythm. He knew how to dance, he had practiced it in his house at evenings. And caused nosebleeds to couple of girls, who "accidentally" walked past his house. Now, he let the music take control, and didn't even notice, that he, and his tight clothing were gifted by numerous stares and cat-calls. He _had_ put his normal outfit, but because Sakura came along to party with him, he ended up wearing tight leather pants, boots and a crimson shirt with no sleeves. Sasuke closed his eyes, not seeing as the two men came closer, inch by inch.

"Neji, he has danced with them, should you stop that already? I mean, he IS straight after all, but because he is drunk, he doesn't notice, that those two are almost groping him." Shikamaru said lazily. He didn't care that much, but Sasuke was still their friend.

" He is drunk, but not too much. He can handle this." Neji replied. Honestly, he was a shinobi, can you even imagine, that he would let a men like that take advance of him? Don't think so. But indeed, that was little too close…

Sasuke suddenly snapped his eyes open. The music has stopped, but the men didn't move from his sides. No, while Ryo grabbed him from behind, Yuki lifted his chin and grinned.

"Aww, why so in hurry babe? Wouldn't you join us to the backroom to have some "fun" You know what I mean…" he asked huskily, blowing hot air to Sasukes ear. He tried to wriggle out from his grasp. "No, I wouldn't. This was just a stupid dare, and if you won't let me go-".

"Too much talk pretty boy. But it came a little too late. You're ours now.".

And with that, Yuki forced his tongue inside of Sasukes open mouth.

Anything just hummed. He was completely freezed, shocked. How dare he do something like that? Without his permission? He didn't want it, no, absolutely not!

"Damn you bastard, let Sasuke GO!". Naruto? Something clicked. Sasuke bit hard to the evil tongue, and when Yuki let go yelling, Ryo released his arms a little. Last thing that was seen of Sasuke that evening, were little drops on the floor.

"_I'm sick of being used."_

* * *


	2. First Steps

Hello, It's me again! It took some time, but the new chapter is here! I'm sorry, that it ain't so good, but there was a hole in my imagination for this part of story. But next chapter will be better, I promise. The warnings are still the same, though for example the rape is in the future. I am a comment bitch, review please. There are wonderful lyrics in the end from The Rasmus.

* * *

Three days has passed since Kiba's birthday. Sasuke had started to avoid everyone else, taking as many missions as he could. And if somebody dared to talk to him, he just glared them, and refused to do something else than answering shortly questions, that weren't about him. Only Neji tried to ask what caused him to run away, but the answer was "None of your business, _Hyuuga_". Everyone started to worry now. Why such an Ice Princess like Sasuke would be affected from something like that? Of course, alcohol maybe had a little influence, but still. Did something happen in the past?

Sasuke himself, couldn't care less about others worries about him. He was fine, really. Because of his drunkenness he just little overreacted, that's all. He has been through a lot worse happenings than just a kiss…

"_Mother! Father! Are you alright! W-what happened!"_

"_Niisan? What happened? Mother and Father are…". **Slash**_

"_Niisan, what are you…why?"_

"_N-niisan, d-don't touch me…Niisan, no! Let go, it hurts! Niisan- umph!" _

"…_why niisan…**WHY?"**_

He clenched his fist. Childs naivety. Tch. Stupid thing to exist. With a sigh he started to search a towel from his messy bathroom cupboard. Someone had broke the water pipe under the earth for God knows what reason, and he had to buy water bottles to make food. But when shower also didn't work, he went at nights in to the forest clearing, just below a small waterfall. There he usually took a bath. And there he was heading tonight. It was already dark outside, so Sasuke checked the alley from his front door and sprinted quickly in to the shadows.

"So, it's settled then? We are meeting there at nine o'clock." Neji asked. The nins, excluding Shino, Lee and Chouji had agreed to go to the pond near waterfall. They would have a nice chatting and bathing session together. With swimsuits on, even tough Naruto and Kiba insisted it. No one had seen Sasuke that day, so they had to go without him. But, as Naruto said:

"That boy will come to us, if he needs company. If not, he just needs to be alone.". Surprised by Naruto's sudden wisdom, even Ino and Sakura gave up, and agreed to come without their crush.

_At nine o'clock_

The group was walking to the forest. Ino, Sakura and Tenten were chatting happily. Naruto joked with Kiba and Shikamaru talked quietly with Neji. Hinata was just blushing and glancing towards Naruto, wondering if Naruto would have eyes on her too, not just Sakura. Full moon was shining brightly above them, and at times, girls screamed a little because of some stupid owl flying low. But suddenly, breaking the relaxed feeling, Neji spoke rather loudly.

"Keep quiet. There's someone in there.". Other glanced curiously to him, but obeyed, even Naruto. Neji walked quietly behind a bush that was hiding the pond, and pushed some leaves aside. After he saw what was there, he couldn't help but gasp.

Sasuke, _Uchiha Sasuke_, was sitting on the edge of the pond. He was swaying his legs in the water, while drying his hair with a towel. Water glistened on his porcelain skin, and he was wearing veeery fitting boxers, that were playing the part of swimming trousers. If the towel wouldn't have been covering his face, Neji though, he might have died because of a major nosebleed. Because, even when he had his clothes on, he could easily cause a fainting spell in a girl company. Yes, Neji knew that he was attracted to the prodigy, he didn't want to change what fate has settled.

Slowly, the raven-haired youth took his legs out of the water, and sat in a kneeling position. He hovered above the surface, as if looking his mirage. Neji could easily hear Naruto's 'Hmph, narcissistic one' – comment. But he didn't bother to shush him, because now Sasuke was doing something interesting. He rummaged his hand through his hair, as if searching something. Neji didn't quite see what, but when Sasuke pulled his hand a little, his hair doubled. No, make that triple. Neji's eyes widened some more if possible.

Sasuke's hair was now reaching his backside. The shorter hair was smoothed on top of the strands. Activating his Byakugan, Neji saw that the hair had had a little genjutsu spell over them. Why, he didn't now. But he found out soon.

"You know, now Sasuke looks just like Itachi, don't you think?" Naruto whispered. They all had seen Itachi couple of years ago, and couldn't do anything but agree. Some minor things were missing, but now tall and muscular ANBU captain looked just like his older brother. It wasn't a surprise to Neji, when Sasuke splashed the water surface and muttered something.

'_Finally somewhere in peace'_ Sasuke though while picking up his towel. It had felt so nice to be in the soothing water, feels like it washes all your troubles away. But, something was still out of the place. He touched the little spot in the back of his head, and then pulled his hand back quickly. Sasuke bit his lip and continued smoothing his hair. But the spot burned like fire.

'_Nobody is seeing, silly'._ Sighing, he pulled the tiny ribbon free. Immediately he felt something silky at his lower back. He looked at his mirage in the water.

But there, it wasn't Sasuke anymore. It was _him_. That same hair, that same all-too-bored expression on his face, eyes cold as ice…Cursing silently he broke the mirage by slapping it hard and activated the genjutsu again.

"Why it always comes to _him?_ Like I wouldn't see him too much already…" he muttered.

Suddenly, there was a whisper. Very silent, but still audible. _'Someone is here.'_. But when he listened again, there was nothing. Sasuke reached his shuriken holster and put his pants quickly on. It didn't matter that they got wet, he could dry them off at home. But when he was pulling his shirt back on, he heard a tiny yip from the bushes. _'Akamaru?…Shit'_ He whirled around only to see a flash of yellow hair from the bushes. _'Naruto? But why…Oh God, no!'_. Finally realising the situation he fled out of the clearing as fast as he could, ignoring the yells coming behind him

Sasuke ran. Little tree branches slashed him across his face, but he didn't care. Only one thought was in his head. _'They saw me. They SAW me!'_ Ashamed of himself, he blinked hardly to keep the tears from falling. Why Naruto of all people? Had he not done everything possible already to keep his secret from him?_ 'You let your guard down, fool.'_ Always failing. In _everything_.

Suddenly, he noticed that he stood on a cliff. He could see the village from here. Only a kilometre or so, and he would be safe. Just as he was ready to run again, he heard _the_ voice.

" My, my, Sasuke. What are you doing in here at this time of day? And…in wet pants?" said sly voice behind him. Sasuke took a shuddering breath, sensing the another one coming nearer.

" None of your business…Itachi.". A chuckle.

" Ah, but it _is_ my business. _Everything_ you do is my business…Now where have you been? Your tax day was a while ago, but you weren't in the meeting place that night.".

" I-… I was at a mission that day, and I….went to Kiba's birthday party at the same night. Okay, I forgot, I'm…. Sorry .". He sighed. Nothing good was not coming out of this, he knew it.

" Forgot, huh? That's bad, Sasuke. But, I'll let you pass this time. Because that wasn't my whole reason to come.". '_What on Earth is he talking about?'_

Itachi had creeped behind his brother. He breathed ghostly towards Sasuke's neck, causing goosebumbs to his skin.

" I've been watching you lately. And I've seen that you've been giving some…extra _attention_ towards the Uzumaki boy. " _'Oh, Hell no! How did he- ?'_

" You know very well that Akatsuki is after the Kyuubi. So I thought that…You could pay some extra for the boy. Because it seems that he is more than a friend to you. "

Sasuke didn't dare to breath, or move. This was bad, really bad. He knew that Itachi was planning to make him pay more, but how…He couldn't mean…

" You are coming with me to the Hidden Stone Village. Tonight. We're leaving _now! _"

The last thing what Sasuke heard was a loud whip, when Itachi's foot made contact with the sensitive spot in his neck.

" Damnit, where did that bastard go? It ain't so big deal to have so long hair. So why panic? ".

Naruto was muttering while they ran towards the edge of the forest.

" Naruto, if you've been trying to kill someone for…what, eleven years, would you like to look just like him? I don't understand why Sasuke-kun doesn't cut his hair, if he doesn't like them, but even you should understand the first thing." Sakura snapped and thwacked Naruto to back of his head.

He rubbed it furiously and asked Neji or Hinata to watch, if he would be on the cliff. Neji nodded and activated his bloodline limit. With few moments of scanning he spoke:

" Yes, I see him. We're 800 meter away. Wait…there's someone with him….Oh my God…" Neji gasped.

"What, what is it?".. Neji swallowed thickly.

" It's his brother. He kicked Sasuke unconscious right at this moment. And dragged him away.."

Neji said quietly and lowered his gaze.

" We'll have to inform Tsunade-sama. "

_Back in the village_

"What do you mean 'we can't go after him.' !" Naruto yelled in rage. Tsunade had said that she can't let them go after Sasuke, because there was a bigger mission waiting them.

"There is a really important mission that you must do immediately. Itachi won't kill Sasuke, we all that, and here are hundreds of people more to rescue." Tsunade snapped to him, and Naruto glared her, not daring to speak.

"So, what is our mission, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked. She was really worried about Sasuke, but because of her brilliant emotion-training that she received two years ago, she knew that missions always came first. Tsunade handed them a pile of papers.

"Here are maps and documents for your missions. There is a large prostitution problem in the Earth Country, mostly in the Stone Village. Young girls, and sometimes boys, are forced to sell sex-services in brothels and bars. Because very often drunken ninjas kill the prostitutes in an accident, the situation is becoming critical. The military won't do nothing, because they want to keep their reputation clean. So the mission is pushed to the other country ninjas. I won't even ask if you taking this up; you're leaving in the morning. Go to sleep now, and prepare yourself. And, Naruto…" Tsunade called after her explanation.

"Don't you dare to go after Sasuke alone. I know that he's your best friend, and that your other companions would cover up for you, but you all need to be in this mission. Perhaps you'll find something interesting…". They couldn't do nothing but stare at this comment. Was Tsunade knowing something that she didn't say? Glancing at each other, they marched out of the Hokage office.

When Sasuke woke up, he was in a small, dark room. He didn't recognize it, or any object in it. What had happened last night? Why Itachi hadn't kill him? Why he wasn't handcuffed?

He didn't know how long he had been like this, but after a while the wooden door opened, and a ray of bright light blinded him for a while.

"Welcome to Midnight Lust. This is your new home, slut. Now put these on and start working. There are customers waiting.". The strange man gave him leather pants, a fishnet shirt, lots of chains and a collar. Sasuke stared at he pile a while before screaming from top of his lungs.

* * *

Ne, how was it? Read and review, pleeeease! Anygays, here are some lyrics from a song called **Lucifer's Angel **from **The Rasmus**

_Behind those eyes lies the truth  
and grief  
Behind those beautiful smiles,  
I've seen tragedy  
The flawless skin hides the  
secrets within  
Silent forces that secretly ignite  
your sins_

Fly Away  
Fly Away  
From the dark away  
They hunt you- the Lucifer's Angel

Never Lived  
You never died  
Your life has been denied  
They call you  
The Lucifer's Angel


	3. Mission with a twist

Hi there again! Chapter two is up, and this is getting interesting. What happaned to Sasuke, how will the mission go? Read to find out, review to read more! And, forgive my grammar, english ain't my native languange!

**A/N: Naruto doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama, as well as the world around them.**

**Warning for this chapter: Mentions of rape and incest, non-consensual situation, physical and mental torture, yaoi.**

* * *

**Revealing the past – Chapter 2**

"Does somebody even know where we are going?" Kiba asked when the group gathered in front of the city gates. Neji and Naruto were going to be in the lead, because they were ANBU's, then was Sakura as a medic nin, Kiba, Akamaru, TenTen and Hinata were on-lookers as jounins and Shikamaru and Ino were backup chuunins. When everything was checked, they jumped in the trees.

"Well, in the Stone Village of course, didn't you hear what Tsunade-sama said?" TenTen asked.

"Tch, I didn't mean that. I meant, what kind of ninjas are there? Are they famous, what kind of village is that, have they lots of other criminals and so on..." he snapped.

"You could have said that."

"Oh really?" "Really" "Humph". The others, except Hinata, rolled their eyes and started to move faster, while Sakura told him about the village.

"And-" Neji said, drawing everyone's attention to him "- there are rumours that one of the new brothels is owned by couple of Akatsuki members, who collect weapons and scrolls from the customers."

"Then there is a chance…that we can hear news about Sasuke while we are there. Itachi used teleportation jutsu, like Neji said, so they were heading a destination far away." Shikamaru piped up.

"But Itachi is after me, not Sasuke, so why did he take Sasuke with him?" Naruto asked.

"No idea. But, now we have to concentrate to the mission. Rise up your speed, so we can be there before the fall."

* * *

This was torture. Pure hell. He was laying in a small room, beaten both mentally and physically and his backside was so sore that he was forced to lie on his stomach. The raven-haired young man had been pulled out of the room by his hair, because he resisted so much. Rough-handed guard dressed him up. When they were heading towards the hall, Sasuke had seen his brother, but he kept quiet when Sasuke asked why he did this. After that, he'd been punished for every single word with a whip. There weren't lot of customers today, but still too much for a beginner. He didn't want to remember visiting the customers, but evil pictures came to his mind like a tape that repeats itself over and over again. What did he ever do to deserve this?' Oh, right. You forgot your tax day, you fell in love with your male-friend, you aren't strong enough to kill your brother, because you are too afraid that he kills your friends before that… You don't trust your friends enough, do you? Pathetic little sluteven let his brother to- '

' **Shut up!… **_Just…shut up…I know that… I KNOW THAT TOO WELL! Do you have to remind me? Please, be quiet, and let me just…just…'_

'Just what?'

' _I…don't know…but I know that I don't want to hear that voice anymore. '_

' Ha. You can't stop me. I am YOU. The part of you that you don't want to listen. But I'm right, you know? I'm always right. And what's up now? Before you have screamed to the empty room and pulled you hair and broke things, but now you are just whimpering for mercy. Have given up? '

_' Even you aren't so stupid to think that I would give up on him. I'm just tired, that's all… '_

' You have been "tired" all your life. Don't think that I won't watch your dreams. '

' _Do you really have to? '_

' I'm just being honest and straight-to-the-point. '

' … _When I asked you to be? '_

* * *

The small window clicked shut and a man with black and red cloaks walked away from the room. His little brother was strong, he had to admit. He has suffered for this for years, and still he isn't completely broken. But close enough. How power-minded he used to be, still he always put his friends before him, even if it was just in his mind. Just like now. He lets strangers fuck him when he doesn't get anything but his friends safety in return.

' _And…' _Itachi chuckled _' He even let's his own brother to do that. What a good little whore he is.'_

Little did he know that someone had watched him from the shadows.

* * *

_The same evening_

"There it is. The Hidden Rock Village.".

A group of Konoha ninjas stood on a cliff just outside of a forest. The huge village spread below them. Lots of bright lights glowing in growing darkness, couple of high towers and a big mansion, that they believed to belong to the Tsuchikage. Nothing like they had seen before. Shikamaru yawned widely and stretched his arms.

" We should take a room from the motel that Tsunade-sama reserved for us. We are all tired, and we have lots of work tomorrow. I'd remember that it is on the second street. Let's get going."

Others nodded in agreement and jumped down on the nearest street. Eyeing street numbers they zigzagged between shops and crowds. Here and there they spotted Rock ninjas who stared at them suspiciously. Even the skeleton-looking woman in their motel's hall wrinkled her nose when she gave them keys to their rooms. Tsunade didn't afford much; two rooms, one for boys and one for girls. Bathrooms were on the other side of the floor, and old staircases creaked under their feet.

Bowing a little the room servants opened them their room doors and once they were in doors slammed shut, making them wince. What the hell was wrong in this village?

* * *

_Int. boys room_

" Phew. Thought she was going to bite my head off. What's wrong with these people?" Kiba said and shivered a little, collapsing on his bed. Akamaru yipped and buried himself in the covers, wagging his tail furiously. Neji walked to the window and sighed a little.

" This town seems to be normal on the first sight. But a saw many prostitutes in the alleys. Maybe they are used to this kind of life style. And if here has been other Konoha ninjas before, they maybe have learned that they can not trust us. Because we take their jobs away. Heads of this village are taking too much money for taxes, and when rich people live large, poor people have no choice but rob shops and sell themselves. We had no idea how lucky we are, because we were born into Konoha…" He turned to face the others.

" We know that this is a mission but… it still is too harsh. ". He lowered his gaze.

" We have no choice. We can't do nothing about it. It's not our problem that the politics here are so twisted." Shikamaru pointed and sat on his bed also. They sat in silence for a while, thinking what Neji had said. Everyone knew what being a shinobi meant, but every week revealed some more about the job morals. They had had faint ideas about this way of life when they began their ninja path, but almost every single C-rank mission or higher brought some new devastating facts about it. Every single mission had something negative about it. Every time someone get hurt.

"Hey guys, we-… do I interrupt something?" TenTen called from the door. Boys heads turned to her. Naruto shook his head.

" No, TenTen, you didn't. But what's so important that you'll have to burst inside like that?."

" Well, we girls decided that we aren't too tired and we heard some interesting news about the club next to us. If you aren't too tired, we can go there, we'll explain the thing when we're walking. "

The boys looked at each other. Shikamaru buried his head in the pillow, but the others rose up to join TenTen. She chuckled when she saw the chuunin's expression.

" Odd, Ino acted the same way. She complained that her feet hurt too much. Okay, we can go now. You're okay with that, Shikamaru?". All she got for an answer was loud, mumbled cursing from the other side of the room. Laughing, the boys closed the wooden door behind them.

* * *

" Okay TenTen, what's going down? " Naruto asked once they all were in the main hall, walking out. She wrinkled her nose, like something would have smelled bad and said darkly:

" That building is a secret brothel. They keep slavery markets at nights.".

" What the – You're serious!" Sakura yelped. TenTen nodded slowly at her.

" Yes, and I thought that we could check it out while we can. ".

They entered into dark hall, that was only lighted up with little red lamps. Couple of times they were asked their ID's, to make sure that they were really 18. Then they were guided to a greater hall. Back of it was a stage that had a huge red curtain covering it. They get their seats at the middle section. Perhaps they could sneak into the backstage while the show was on.

After the hall was so full that no one could fit inside of it anymore, the show began. Curtain was pulled away, bright flashlights covered the stage and dark, hot music pumped out of the stereos. A slim man wearing dark, ripped clothes came to the stage. His black, oily hair touched almost the ground, and cat-like eyes were nailed at the crowd.

" Welcome again, in the Midnight Lust, gentlemen and perhaps, ladies. We have some nice lil' boytoys over here this evening, and if you are fast and wealthy enough, I assure you that you'll have some fun tonight. You probably know that we show the old ones first, and the last one is our new whore. But, I'll keep it as a secret who it is. For now, enjoy the show!" he shouted to the microphone, bowing a little and dancing off.

Okay, now they got the idea. This was _a gay whore auction_. Well, maybe the boys weren't gay at all, but what did the customers care? Even Kiba and Naruto had to admit, they were so hotly dressed up that they could easily put any man on their knees. Or woman, whatever. Leather pants, collars with chains, boots, fishnet, more chains, little spandex here and there and big and heavy silver rings and necklaces. There were boys with hair as long as the man before, boys with hair like Shikamaru's with odd colours, short and spiky haired boys or boys with ponytail. All of them were glaring to the audience, someone fearful, someone challenging and rebellious.

Oily-haired man introduced the boys one by one and right after asked how much people offered for them. Boys over 20 and younger than 15 were cheaper, but between the prices grew galactic. Some wealthy-looking man offered 500,000 for one hour. When the last one was walking out of the stage towards his new master, TenTen and Neji leaded them towards the backstage door. Their plan would have succeeded, if those two sentences wouldn't have stopped them.

" And now, our brand new slave, from Konohagekure. Gents and ladies, give a big hand to…Sasuke…".

Loud clapping covered several gasps coming from the group. They stared in shock when their friend walked to the stage, black bangs hanging on his face. Yes, it really was Sasuke. But not the Sasuke they were used to see. He was wearing black, fitting jean-shorts and black combat boots. Fishnet was covering his hands and arms. Crimson body-fitting t-shirt clung onto his skin, showing his well-build biceps and short-sleeved leather jacket was on top of all that. Black collar was around his neck, and silvery chain went to oily-haired mans hand. He barely dared to breathe, only Neji and hinata were the only ones that could actually see his chest rising. The man smirked ever-so-widely and raised his microphone again.

"Doesn't he look juuuuust so smexy, huh, huh? Well, onto the bidding, now shall we!"

The crowd cheered so loud that they were afraid the ceiling would collapse.

* * *

Neji could only stare. He could hear Sakura's hysterical stuttering, could hear Hinata's gasping, Kiba's gulping and Naruto's curses and screams of frustration that were silenced by TenTen. The boy seemed to be so…vulnerable. He couldn't see Sasuke's face, but he sensed shameful and self-angry aura around him. Yes, the Hyuuga had enjoyed before when the rivalling clan member had been humiliated, but not no. Not like this, when he doesn't deserve it. So before he thought it to the end-

"I'll trade one million." Neji shouted as loud as he could. He felt heat rising the his cheeks when every single eye pair turned towards him. Only Sasuke kept his gaze low.

"Well well, we have some filthily rich people 'ere. Okay, come to the backstage. There you will claim your prize.." the man chuckled, yanked the chain hard and walked Sasuke after him, out of their sight. People started to walk out, and Neji's friends turned towards him.

" What the fuck was that all about! You know very well that we don't have so much money!" Sakura yelled when Neji stomped towards the backstage door. Only answer she received was a cool stare.

"Do you really think that they would give us Sasuke?".

Without waiting for an answer he opened the door, and walked inside a room with dim lights. There were three people in the room; the oily haired man who was leaning on the wall, darkly clothed man who was sitting on a sofa, with Sasuke on his lap.

" Oh look, here they come. My my, wanna have some fun tonight, don't cha? ".

" Shut the hell up, and tell me why you, Itachi, are using Sasuke like this?".

Dark man on the sofa smirked.

" That, Hyuuga-kun, is an interesting story. Why don't you sit and relax, and I tell you everything…"

* * *

Whoa, cliff-hanger! And no, the auctioner isn't Orochimaru or his heir. Just made him like that. Commets, people, or I will put traineers and a collage on Sasuke! 


	4. Secrets

Here is the long waited (?) chapter 3. We continue from where the cliffhanger left. And the warning Asshole!Naruto becomes real (kinda) in this chap. Well, enjoy. And I would looooove some new comments! Same warnings remain, if you dont remember, then check the prologue page! Oh, and Sasuke and Itachi area bit OOC

-O-O-O-O scene switch

**

* * *

****Revealing the past – chapter 3** - Secrets 

" _Oh look, here they come. My my, wanna have some fun tonight, don't cha? "._

" _Shut the hell up, and tell me why you, Itachi, are using Sasuke like this?"._

_Dark man on the sofa smirked. _

" _That, Hyuuga-kun, is an interesting story. Why don't you sit and relax, and I tell you everything…"_

_-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O_

Neji snorted and glanced towards Sasuke. The young man was still sitting on his aniki's lap, not moving, nor rising his head. He seemed to be very nervous, and shivered almost invisibly when Itachi stroked his sides or ran his hand along his long legs. Each caress made Neji's blood boil some more. He was too angry and shocked too see why he was caring so much, but did it matter much after all? Itachi smirked some more and pulled his hood off. The girls gasped loudly when they saw crimson red Sharingan staring right at them.

" When I said sit down and relax I meant it.". Suddenly, the backstage door slammed shut and lights snapped on, revealing the figures in the room corners. Cursing silently his stupidity, Neji activated his Byakugan. All the doors where jammed shut with chakra and the figures were…

" Meet my friends, the Akatsuki. ". One was Kisame, second Red Sand Sasori's cousin and the third was Deidara.

Itachi turned back to them.

" Now, onto the story. I suppose that I must begin with that fact that I'm really not using Sasuke for my own goals. Actually, I'm doing a favour to you all. You see, Akatsuki is after Naruto-kun. But for…certain reasons… We are not after him right now. Because my little Sasuke here- " He pulled Sasuke's collar a little bit " – pays us for it. He doesn't want his friends to get hurt. Isn't he just the sweetest? So, he has paid us so-called 'taxes' for a while, so we wouldn't take Naruto or hurt his friends."

Sakura narrowed her gaze.

" And exactly how long?". Sasuke shifted uncomfortably and Itachi let out a small chuckle.

" Ah, how long, how long….Maybe… eleven years?". Their eyes widened even more if possible. The same thought floaded in everyone's mind.

' _He has cared about us for so long?'_. Well, except one.

" Eleven years? Don't be such a hypocrite. That bastard wouldn't do that, especially to his brother that he hates so much. He left us to go to Orochimaru, and even when he didn't mean it, put our lives in danger. And now you are saying that he actually cares about us? Oh please. We – I am not that stupid anymore. Just spill it. He does it just for his own safety. " Naruto snarled.

Sakura slapped him hard and yelled:

" How can you be so cold-hearted! Even Sasuke-kun wouldn't do – "

" Open your eyes, Sakura! Even when you are madly in love with him you should realize that isn't so good person that you would want him to be! Don't live in a fairy tale anymore, he isn't going to love you, no matter you want to think." Naruto yelled back. His blue eyes were furious but still cold.

But Neji didn't just listen to his words. He watched Sasuke and his reactions. The black haired teen had raised his head quickly when Naruto had called him a bastard for the first time, and now he was grabbing his knees so tightly that there were angry red marks at them. He couldn't see his eyes yet, because his gaze was still downcast.

It was then when Itachi laughed out loud.

" Surely nice _friends_ you have, eh, Sasuke? My my, you didn't know Sasuke's little secret? ". He paused for a while and shifted his gaze towards Sasuke.

" I told not to have too high hopes. But, there isn't anything to do anymore. Why don't we just tell them, ne?" . Getting now answer he patted his little brothers head. " Very well, silent one, I'll tell."

" Sasuke did not do this only to please me or protect his friend and companions. He did this to protect his _loved one._ But I guess that the, hmm, target, doesn't feel the same way. Poor thing, getting always rejected… "

**Slam!** Everyone shifted their gaze to Naruto. He had buried his fist into the wall, and faint of red glowed around him. When he raised his face, there were red eyes glaring them. _Kyuubi no youko_ eyes. He ran next to Sasuke and raised him up, keeping him up from the collar. Sasuke didn't do nothing to resist, just glared upwards. Low growling come from the demon boy.

" You are the stupidest, genius person I have ever met! You think that you are so…so… heroic, when you do this, huh! I already told you, back then when we were fighting Haku, that you don't have to protect me! I'm strong, emotionally and physically, there is no need to do those kind of things for me! This is the third time when I lose faith on you. _You-are-so-weak!_ I can't believe that you can give to your brother! You're supposed to hate and avenge him, so do it, don't wait for sympathy or praising for it! You're so lucky that I didn't slash your head off when you came back to the village three years ago! _And, _I told you also this – " he dropped Sasuke on the floor.

" We are just rivals, maybe friends. Nothing more. " Not caring about the others who had freezed to their ground he walked towards Itachi.

" And you. I know that I should be angry to you too. So tell me more about this. ".

Itachi smirked widely and snapped his fingers. The other Akatsuki members ran around him and performed some hand seals. Strong wind picked up and through the whistling Itachi shouted:

" No can do! You must ask him that by yourselves. I'll come back after a month, and if he isn't completely broken by then, I'll take him again with me. Sayonara! "

And then they were gone, leaving a group of shocked, or in Naruto's case, angry ninjas and a eighteen year old boy that looked like a strip dancer, but inside was a warrior whose heart was now broken.

_-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O_

Returning trip to the motel was a silent one. Naruto was glaring anywhere else than his companions, especially Sasuke. He only grumbled something to himself and only once talked, to ask Sakura keep quiet. She, on the other hand was trying to make some kind of conversation. First she tried to make Sasuke talk, or even raise his head to check if he had any bruises. Then, she tried to ask Naruto why he was acting like that, but got no answer but glaring. Finally, totally frustrated and Inner Sakura leaking out, she yelled to them both, trying to get anything, even a fight between them. But no. The two of them kept silent. TenTen didn't know them too well to help them, so she just listened Sakura's yelling, and Hinata was too shy to interrupt Naruto.

Kiba didn't say nothing too, but sometimes Akamaru yipped to him and he nodded in a silent agreement. Neji was too busy to think these things through to even notice what other's were doing. Why Itachi had first kidnapped Sasuke to just give him back so easily? And what Itachi meant by saying that Sasuke would brake completely? And most importantly ; was he right when he said that Sasuke love Naruto? If that's so, why didn't it upset Naruto? Hearing that his best friend was in love with him. Or had he heard it before? Why hadn't he told anyone about it? No one dared to ask questions, so none were answered.

_-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O_

Once back in the motel, the girls said goodnight and returned to their room. Ino was apparently asleep already, because no questioning rambling were heard. Naruto stomped to his bed and fell on the bed, not even bothering to take his clothes off. Kiba looked at the two worriedly, but just shrugged his shoulders and started to change. Shikamaru was asleep, but woke up when they entered. He wanted to know what happened, but were silenced by sight of Sasuke. The chuunin turned his gaze towards Neji, but he just shooked his head, telling him to ask the questions later.

" I'm going to take a shower. " Neji said to them and received a nod from Shikamaru. Sasuke sat next to the door and rested his head on top of his knees. The atmosphere was just so awkward that Neji just couldn't take it anymore. Too much had happened this night. He took a fresh towel out of shelf and stepped in the cold corridor. Silent footsteps echoed as Neji walked inside the small room in the end of the corridor. There was only a little lamp, but when full moon shined outside, there was enough light too see. When Neji dropped his towel and began to take his shirt off, something flew over the window, covering the moon momentarily. Any other man would have let it be, but not a Hyuuga. Neji was curious. The shadow was too big to be a cat or a bird and too small to be a tough enemy. Was he being watched?

Neji activated his Byakugan and looked through the ceiling. At first he doubted if he was just too tired to see straight, but he wasn't wrong. It was _him, _who now sat on the roof. What would Sasuke do outside in the middle of the night, especially after this nights happenings? Then again, he would need to think things… But why on the roof? Thinking about it for next two seconds, Neji gave up, and opened the window.

" What the hell do you do up there? " He shouted to the figure.

" Would you really believe me if I would say that I'm watching the moon, Hyuuga? " cam a sarcastic reply. Wow. First sentence that Sasuke had said this evening. This was getting interesting.

" No, not really. Can I join you? " he asked again.

" As you wish. " monotonous voice replied. Neji took that as a fine answer and climbed the cracked wall on the roof.

_-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O_

This was the second time when Neji had to admit that Sasuke looked almost angelic under moonlight. His night coloured hair flipped slightly in the soft wind and his porcelain skin seemed to glow. Like an angel fallen from heavens. This was also the first he saw his eyes after the incidence night before. They were empty, fire that had burned there for eleven years was not there anymore. He seemed to be relaxed, but his knuckles were white from gripping the roof tiles. Neji cleared his throat and forced the slight blush away from his cheeks.

" Did that blackmailing really shook you so much? I mean, you must have so much money to pay with that it wouldn't matter…" he trailed off when he heard a bone chilling laugh coming next to him.

" Money? I never knew that you would be so stupid. Akatsuki doesn't need any money; in fact, they have it too much already, the Kage's are suspicious about everything and everyone who has got lot of cash. No, I never paid them in cash." Sasuke said dryly.

" Then what? "

" Being a good little boy toy to Itachi. He never wasted money on brothels. Why would he, when he had me?" Sasuke said darkly and let out a bitter laugh. But then, he saw Neji's widened silver eyes and slightly open mouth he realized what he had just said.

' _Oh my God_ ' they both thought at the same time, for the same reason, shock. Neji was shocked that someone, even when they talked about Itachi, would be so cruel and sadistic. Sasuke was shocked that he just had said his most sacred secret to a person that he would never even think to trust properly. Raven haired teen clapped his hand on his mouth and started to run away, before Neji grabbed his hand.

" Where do you think you are going? "

" I go where I want, now release me! "

" No I won't! The Akatsuki is still after you and I cannot put you in danger when I can easily protect you! "

" I don't need your fucking protection! I have never, ever needed someone to protect me! "

" Is it because you really didn't need it, or because you were afraid that that person would hurt you? Betray you?"

" I – I…. Who are you to judge? I – " feeling warm arms around him Sasuke stopped yelling.

" Release me. "

" No. ". Seeing that the hold kept still, Sasuke allowed himself to relax a little, but didn't not return it, nor let Neji see a lonely tear coming from his eye.

* * *


	5. Drunken Understanding

Hello people, it's me again! I finally managed to finish this chapter. And I actually like it! I really, really try to make Sasuke IC, but so damn difficult. And I don't even try to make Naruto IC, because there's a reason why he acts like this. ;) And to you, **yamiKistune**, if you would have read the pairings in the prologue, you would have noticed, that the main pairing is **NejiSasu**. SasuNaru is only **one-sided.** But now, onto the story, enjoy! Comments are love!

-O-O-O- Scene change _Blah_ thoughts or emphasis_blah_ evil inner Sasuke

* * *

**Revealing the past chapter 4**

There were indeed strange nights nowadays. Like, catching one Hyuuga and one Uchiha heir red-handed, standing on a motel roof, hugging each other. Well, that's exactly what Nara Shikamaru and Uzumaki Naruto saw when they went to look their missing friends.

" Well, this is unexpected. " Shikamaru commented.

" You guys are making me sick. " Naruto said at the same time, and made a face. Quickly Sasuke pushed himself out of the embrace and walked the other side of the roof. Neji stepped closer to the Kyuubi holder and glared at him coldly.

" And what right do you have to say that? Do you really know what really is behind this?"

" I know enough. ". Neji's eyes narrowed dangerously and Shikamaru stepped backwards.

" Someone confessed his love to you tonight, and what do you do? Insult him, saying that he's a hypocrite and a coward! I can't understand why people say that you are his best friend, even his friend! Compassion, ever heard of?". Naruto narrowed his eyes and looked like he would like to say something, but Shikamaru stopped him.

" This is getting nowhere. You just end up in the same position like last night by yelling like that. And why don't you, Sasuke, even defend yourself? Everything that we have heard about this is from Itachi and Naruto. " he asked, confused. Of course this was Uchiha's style ; if somebody says something stupid or rude about you, just ignore and raise an eyebrow. But this was getting too far.

Sasuke shrugged and turned towards them. His face didn't reveal anything and his voice was bored.

" Really Shikamaru, be realistic. A genius with IQ over 200? Oh please. You _really_ think that I could make that _idiot_ turn his head if I would say that 'yes, Itachi has blackmailed and tortured me, and no, you are wrong, I'm not doing this only for myself' ? He can think whatever he wants, I know what I have done and what I will do.". There was a long silence after this. Naruto was fuming about the idiot comment, Shikamaru was shaking his head and Neji was just standing there, looking both Naruto and Sasuke. For once in his life, he didn't know what to say nor what to do.

Shikamaru sighed deeply and stretched his arms.

" This is getting nowhere, even when we try to help you two. I hope that you can solve this fast. But now, I'm going to bed, and I suggest that you, Neji, come with me too. " he drawled lazily. Neji threw a last glance towards Sasuke, and jumped after Shikamaru to the little balcony under them. No one knew what happened there after, because Sasuke nor Naruto did not speak anything of it.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Now when Sasuke was with them, the mission went on more quickly. They set traps for the prostitution users, attacked to the heads of the so-called prostitution organization and questioned the villagers. Sasuke didn't speak a word at the whole time, and this worried of course everyone. Only Neji and Naruto knew the true reason for this. The others maybe thought that Sasuke was wounded, or just shocked for the experience. The raven-haired young man didn't really care, he just wanted to be alone with his thoughts.

After the night he spend on the roof with Neji, Sasuke had carefully masked his emotions. Nothing else than boredom and dullness escaped from his coal black eyes, and no once, even a smallest smirk or snort escaped from his lips. He just…was. This was driving Neji insane. He didn't know why, but he was hopelessly curious to know what moved inside of Uchiha's head. So long had Sasuke hid himself from others, and when a small window opened to his soul, Neji wanted just to rip it open. He kind of knew what was it like to be under someone's control, and felt deep compassion towards Sasuke, and something else that he could not place.

Because the atmosphere was so anxious, Ino had suggested that they would go to the local pub, just to have the problems out of their minds momentarily. Sakura had immediately refused, saying that drinking made all shinobi's like Jiraiya, but after seeing boy's sweatdropped face's she gave up. So, they were now sitting in a small pub, drunken civilians and dark looking ninja's surrounding them. Half of them were already pretty drunk, including Naruto (who was back to his normal self, showing off to everyone), Shikamaru (who was quietly sipping his drink, but his quit wobbly walking unveiled him), Ino ( who was dancing wildly) and Kiba, who was snoring back against wall.

Neji sighed deeply and put his glass on the table. This was the most boring bar trip ever. He only had drank couple of cocktails and already his head was pounding when he listened Ino's cheery giggle, Naruto's drunken talk and Sakura's pissed snorts. Only ones with their mind still inside their heads were him, his cousin and his Uchiha companion. Hinata had tried to wake up Kiba, but the boy just kept saying: "Just couple more minutes, Hinata-chaaaan…. ". It was then when the said girl blushed and rushed to the girl's bathroom.

" Heeeeey, everybody! Listen! This is the song! Come, come, come dance everybody! Shikamaru, come dance with meeee!" Ino yelled to the group. Old love song had started to roll in the radio, and couple of young pairs were already swaying together on the dancefloor. The blonde girl took Shikamaru's hands and pulled him to dance with her. The chuunin resisted for a while, but soon his drunkenness gave in and he started a slow dance, half leaning to Ino, half hugging her. Three remaining boys who were awake snorted at the same time, and took long sips from their glasses. Sakura, on the other hand, looked sceptical, and Neji could hear her mutter:

" Just what in the world happened between them? " .

Naruto's facial expression changed more and more sour each time he glanced towards the dancing couples. He also glanced towards Sasuke, but when he didn't get response, he gave up. When Ino nuzzled the crook of Shikamaru's neck, Naruto slammed his glass to the table.

" Sakura hey, would you like to dance with me? " he asked loudly. Neji and Sakura raised their eyebrows. Of course they knew that Naruto has always had a crush on Sakura, but this wasn't how he usually acted.

" Erm… Naruto, are you really…alright? Do you really want to dance with me? " Sakura asked.

" Of course I want to dance with a beautiful _girl_ like you. " Neji glared at the emphasis for the word girl, but Sasuke didn't seem to mind. Sakura looked worriedly towards Sasuke, but when the said boy just shrugged his shoulders to her, she nodded slightly and let Naruto lead her to the dancefloor.

Immediately after taking a good spot Naruto flung his arms around Sakura's waist and pulled her as close as possible. He buried his face into her neck and started to sway slightly. Sakura shivered a little, but let Naruto lead her. Neji rolled his eyes to the couple and glanced towards Sasuke. There was not even a slightest mark of discomfort on his face, but his grip on the glass was very tight, and his legs were shaking ever so slightly. Neji also noticed that Sasuke made quick glances towards the couple, mainly Naruto, and then turned back at staring his glass. But when Naruto decided to squeeze Sakura's ass a little, Sasuke put his glass on the table rather forcefully and stomped into the men's bathroom. Neji looked around to see if someone would have notice, but when not, he gave the last evil glare towards Naruto and went after the raven teen.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

What Neji found when he opened the bathroom door was a tired-looking Sasuke leaning to one of the sinks. His hands grabbed tightly onto it and he shook vigorously. A depression and alcohol were not good together. Neji walked behind him and grabbed his shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. Sasuke responded by landing his left hand on top of it.

" I can't believe it…We have been friends for so long and now he does this…I mean, I thought that he would understand. I thought that me liking boys would not be such a bad thing. But when I first confessed to him, he… he freaked out. And now he is pissed every time someone mentions it. The dance with Sakura…he did it with a purpose. I know it. ". He turned to face Neji, but he was still shaking. Neji looked in those midnight eyes, and for the first time in this week he saw some kind of emotion in them. They were full of sadness and tears that he would not let to fall down. Something snapped inside of Neji's head when he saw this beautiful boy's misery.

The Hyuuga boy pulled Sasuke close to him and let him to lean on his chest. He could feel Sasuke tense, but decided to keep this position and stroked his back. Slowly Sasuke relaxed and let himself to be hugged.

" You're drunk Sasuke, but I know how you must feel. It's definitely not your fault that his like that, you have every right to fall in love, if it even is a boy. Naruto is just taking this in the hard way. He will accept it, sooner or later.". He stopped the stroking for a while and used his index finger to tilt Sasuke's head up to meet his eyes again.

" But…look, I'm sorry to say this, but maybe you should…let go of him. Because even if he would forgive you, he has made pretty clear that he doesn't swing that way. ". For a moment the raven boy looked into the pearly eyes, but then he turned his gaze away.

" I know but…it's so…difficult."

" There are lots of difficult things in this world. " Neji said, and with a movement of his finger he lifted Sasuke's head to place his lips on his own.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

His mind was whirling. Things had lost their colour, shapes were turning into mindless blur. That one little move of a hand had broke the camel's back, and now he knew nothing but his own misery.

" _I tried so hard to keep it in secrecy, and now it comes out like this? I should have known, and I did, that a love like that would turn up like this but… Why does he have to remind me about it all the time?"_

" _Well, I won't tell you that **I told you so**."_

Suddenly, someone's chakra filled the room. Who is it? Oh, it's Neji. What is he doing here? What is so brilliant in seeing someone depressed?

_"…Okay, now I'm being a bastard again… I can't – I **won't** become like my bro - …Itachi. Maybe…Neji…cares about me?"_

Then, he saw Neji's face. His silver eyes were full of concern. The said boy walked behind Sasuke, and took a hold of his shoulder. This gave him the final reassure, and in his drunken state he forced himself into a half-concussioness. Not really knowing what he was saying, he opened his heart a little more to Neji, accepting his comfort. Slowly he started to picture things around him, but things were strangely blurry. Tears? Can't be…He hadn't cried since that night… But when Neji pulled him into an embrace, things came back in a flash.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

It took a moment from Sasuke to realize what was happening when Neji kissed him. First, there was confusion, then a shock and fear. So far he had cursed the thing called "love" almost every night. That's why he was afraid. Yes, he had feelings towards Neji, but he didn't want to admit them. Neji would get hurt too if he would get too close.

" _But…"_ he thought, leaning into the kiss _" it just feels too nice…"_.

Neji was mildly surprised when Sasuke returned the kiss, but he was glad of it nonetheless. There was a small voice that reminded him about Sasuke's drunken state, but he decided to ignore it. Then it started a new rant:

" _You know that he just needs comfort, because he is sad. You know that, don't you?"_. This was harder to ignore. When it grew louder, Neji hesitantly pulled away from his partner. When the other one looked confused and frustrated Neji asked if he was sure of this. Sasuke just sighed deeply and moved his arms so they were around Neji's neck.

" I have seen so many sluts that I know better than to become one willingly. Never once have I kissed someone on mouth without forcing. So please, now after getting me to trust myself, why don't _you_ try and trust me? "

With this Sasuke kissed Neji again, more passionately than before. Neji thought almost a second, and then he let it go. Finding that Sasuke's lips were slightly parted Neji pushed his tongue slowly into the raven's mouth. He didn't need to ask for entrance; Sasuke gave it willingly. Letting his tongue explore the wet canvern, Neji did a mental note that alcohol had never _ever_ tasted so good. Breathing heavily they pulled apart. Sasuke was about to say something, but Neji silenced him by kissing him briefly one last time. Neither didn't know why they felt so comfortable with each other, but they actually didn't care about it at the moment.

" I think that we should leave." Neji stated. Sasuke nodded shortly and started to walk out of the room, when he bumped into someone. Cursing loudly he sat on the floor and held his head. Neji's stare locked with the intruder. He would never have thought that _this_ person of all humans would have come to here.

* * *

Gasp Who is it? I'll tell you a secret; it's the same person that was watching Itachi earlier. Remember, when he left Sasuke's room? I will own my next chapter to that person who guesses right this mystery boy's identity. Yes, he is a boy, and he ain't OC.


	6. Attention! Important!

Okay peoples. I have decided. I'm incredebly sorry that this took so long and nothing can excuse me for being such an ass. But I have read and read this whole story through dozens of times and I'm NOT happy with it. It's really poorly written, persons in it are way to OOC, it's sappy, cliche, annoying and stupid. Plus I haven't got any ideas HOW I'm suppoed to continue this. I had at first clear idea HOW, but I decided that its too stupid and Sasu-angsty. Now, I really, REALLY apologize for all my faithful readers but I'M NOT GOING TO CONTINUE THIS. I've started to think a new fic, but its unlikely to be long. I'll give you a clue; the person was supposed to be Gaara. But that would've been too 'plot-device' for my liking now. Use your imagination and finish this the way you like. I can't, 'cause I suck.

(...and I even cannot write hardc0r3 YAOI to save my arse)


End file.
